Eclipse
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Voyager's crew is up against a Mirror Universe Voyager, with the entire universe at stake. But one false move, and the crew could be torn apart by their dark sides. A follow up to Equinox. Rated Teen for suggestive content and action.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes in the Dark

Eclipse: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Chapter 1:

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about the Voyager two parter Equinox(which crosses over to the beginning of Season 6), please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this is a follow up to Equinox. For reading about Equinox, I recommend the Star Trek wiki Memory Alpha.

If you haven't seen my Voyager fanfiction A Wish Upon A Star and my Voyager/Deep Space Nine fanfiction Afterthoughts, it's recommended but not required because it's revealed in brief(involving a different ending to the Voyager episode Unforgettable). There are also some slight to moderate hints at Season 6 episodes, but watching Season 6 is also not required to read this fanfiction.

On the USS Voyager…

First Officer's personal log, Stardate 53021.6. Sigh. It's been eight days since the Equinox crew came…since I was temporarily relieved of duty by Captain Janeway. I know she steered away from her grudge in time to do some good, but… Hard Sigh. The Chute, the Mari, joining the Borg against Species 8472: It's times like this when I wonder if there will be a time when Kathryn will cross over the line.

Yet, I came close to that a few times myself. Hell, I was even brainwashed to hate the Vori's enemy! Wouldn't give a damn to know what they really looked like. And so has Kellin. Slight chuckle. Seems like only a few weeks ago when we met…again.

A year and a half ago, over the course of a few weeks…

In Sickbay, a shoulder length blond haired Ramuran woman named Kellin was looking up at Chakotay. She revealed, "about a month ago. I spent several weeks here."

Presently, Chakotay adds, "without the biologically blocked memory engrams to back it up, I wasn't sure what to believe then." In the past, he echoed, "several weeks."

Kellin added, "you and I worked closely together. You helped me a great deal. Then I left, knowing that you would forget everything about me."  
Chakotay pushed, "then why did you come back?"

Kellin slightly sighed, "I know you want everything in a nutshell: That's the way you work. But, I have to tell you the whole story before it will make sense." Chakotay decided, "fine. I'm listening."

Kellin reasoned, "I came back because I fell in love with you." Present Chakotay slightly chuckles, "especially that part."

In Chakotay's Quarters, Kellin muttered, "I should have known! They must have gotten somebody on board during..." Chakotay tried to point out, "you're jumping to conclusions."

Present Chakotay added, "looking back though, she wasn't: I was." Kellin sighed, "it's too late. The Tracer has already put a virus into Voyager's main computer to eliminate any records of me being here."

Chakotay concluded insistently, "but it isn't too late, Kellin! We can use the same magneton sweep we used to flush out Resket. We'll find this one and send him on his way." Another Ramuran named Curneth appeared.

He concluded, "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." He fired his memory eraser beam gun at Kellin. She cried out no.

Chakotay called out, "drop it!" He fired at Curneth, stunning him. Curneth was sent crashing to the floor. Kellin gasped for air, shaken by the experience of losing memory.

Chakotay put an arm around her, "think you can still walk?" Kellin nodded. Chakotay escorted her towards Sick Bay. Kellin sighed, "I knew it…It's the neurolytic emitter." Slightly sighing, Chakotay insisted to her, "maybe it didn't erase all of your memories." Kellin figured, "we can hope."

With a hand in hers, Chakotay revealed in Sick Bay, "Kellin…the doctor says you'll only lose some of your recent memory. You'll still remember at least some of what happened on Voyager."

In somewhat nervous relief, Kellin wiped away her tears with her other hand, "at least that's something." She added, "promise me you'll help me remember…what I'm going to forget."

Chakotay figured, "I'm going to do more than that…I recommend that you stay in Sick Bay a little longer." Kellin wondered in confusion, "why?" Chakotay pointed out, "those pheromones your people have…they may have been genetically altered by your own society to have others forget. I think the doctor here is capable of restoring your original pheromones."

Kellin chuckled, "then for you, Chakotay…I'll stay here longer." Chakotay figured, "that's all I ask."

Present Chakotay figures, "something inside…almost died that day."

Back in his Quarters, Chakotay asked, "how are you feeling?"

Kellin concluded, "I'm fine, Chakotay…but he used something called a Borg nanoprobe to restore my original pheromones. What's a Borg?"

Leading up to assurance, Chakotay calmly summarized, "long story short, it's a race that had assimilated other races and their technology into their own collective." He wondered, "…But what about us?"

Kellin realized, "ohh. Well, I was going to come down to your quarters to ask you…but it's up to you. I'm not one to hold back, as you may have noticed, so I'll get to the point. I came here because of you. I knew you wouldn't remember me, but I was sure we could…"

Chakotay assured, "Kellin…you already asked. And I said don't go."

Kellin concluded with a smile, "too bad I don't remember. It must've been an effect of the neurolytic emitter."

Chakotay added, "then you probably don't remember that I recommended you for a security detail…and that we kissed." Kellin figured, "when should I report to Tuvok?" Chakotay deduced, "at fifteen hundred hours, but I explained to Tuvok about your extended stay in Sick Bay. You're to report to Tuvok at the same time tomorrow."

Kellin wondered, "has there been anymore Ramuran attacks?"

Chakotay pointed out, "oh yes…there were. But with help from your modifications, we stopped their weapons systems again."

Kellin figured, "least I'm not going anywhere." Chakotay realized, "…neither is the resistance…thanks to you." Kellin chuckled a bit, "all I did was send schematics of Tracer ships back…through their news programs."

Chakotay concluded, "and the other Tracers are probably in for a hard time. I'm proud of you." He kissed Kellin passionately, with both of their arms around each other. Present Chakotay reflects, "Kellin, now my lover, almost lost herself. Like Captain Ransom did…sigh…at the hands of Kathryn with murder on her mind."

Kellin sighed. Chakotay wondered, "what's wrong?" Kellin added, "it's not you…I miss Ramura." Chakotay sighed, "I still miss my father."

Kellin wondered, "what happened?"

Chakotay concluded, "he was killed…defending our tribe from Cardassians." Kellin realized, "I'm sorry." Chakotay added, "…if I had been there…my father might still be alive."

Kellin revealed, "I know how you feel. My mother lost her memories to the Ramuran government…and she decided to leave my father. I was young at the time, but now I know."

Chakotay wondered, "speaking of Ramura…why did you want to become a Tracer?"

Kellin revealed uneasily, "they…threatened to erase memories from me and my father if I didn't become a Tracer. We had taken a family vacation on another world…and we were both seen as criminals. I felt I had no choice. And overtime, it became…second nature." Chakotay realized, "until you found me." Kellin added, "until I found you. I'll always be grateful for giving my people a chance…for giving me a second chance."

Chakotay added, "but you still miss Ramura?"

Kellin sighed, "yeah. I don't even know how the resistance is going to go…because I won't be there to see it."

Chakotay concluded, "then see it as a victory…the Ramuran government is vulnerable."

Kellin chuckled softly, "you're right. It should work. There's still one thing that's been on my mind though." Chakotay wondered, "what is it?"

Kellin suggested, "if I wanted there to be a resistance so I could have my friends and family happy…why didn't I go back?"

Chakotay sighed, "the captain did tell you where we're going."

Kellin figured, "maybe it's because I was chasing Resket for almost a year. By the time I got home, my friends and family had either mostly moved on or weren't anywhere to be seen. The home I knew…was gone." Chakotay said, "I'm sorry." Kellin concluded, "it's ok. I've learned to live with it…like you have with what happened to your father."

Presently…

Chakotay figures, "Kathryn almost lost herself too, against the Equinox's crew with murder on her mind. And if I learned anything in the Delta Quadrant, it's that it's easier to hate than to care. I also know that if Kathryn does cross over the line, she'll never forgive herself for it. There may still be a chance she could…sigh…but I'll cross over her authority again if I have to to save her from herself."

That same night…

Captain's personal log, Stardate 53021.05. Sigh. Eight days, a few cups of coffee… Yet, I can barely sleep…and this night has been a nightmare. When I close my eyes, all I can see is the Equinox's destruction…with myself firing mercilessly at it from Tactical. Sniffle. My own crew phaser burned around me, because of me.

I know that isn't what really happened, but I can't shake the feeling all the same: Of losing control. I tried to go up and apologize to Noah Lessing...the Equinox crewmember I almost killed…but he walked away without a word. Can't say I blame him. Sniffle. I blame myself too.

I thought I was doing what was best for the nucleogenic lifeforms…for their survival…for the sake of Starfleet justice. But what else could I think? Captain Ransom's crew was mass murdering them, just to get themselves months closer to home! Hard sigh. When I saw him for what he was in my Ready Room, I saw Seska in his eyes: Her drive to manipulate and kill anyone in the way. But when the chance came to kill Captain Ransom, he…surrendered. In that moment, I saw myself in his eyes. And then I knew I couldn't bring myself to kill him.

That made it all the more damn painful when he sacrificed himself…to save us from the destruction of Equniox. And with it, most of her crew. The fact is that because of being so determined to kill Captain Ransom, I however indirectly let them die. I could've opened a channel to the Equinox, convinced Captain Ransom before it was too late to save himself from death…but I didn't. Naomi Wildman, now a Starfleet Ensign in Astrometrics, brought me coffee and tried to cheer me up.

She said, "I know you better than that: You always find a way to do what's right."

I told her, "thank you, crewman...Naomi. But sometimes, it's just not that simple. I wish it was myself, but it isn't." I couldn't bring myself to tell her…sigh…that I did indeed lose control. She still looks up to me…and to Seven. Regardless of becoming a Starfleet Ensign in recent days, she is still a child. And if I told Naomi about my murderous intent, I'd kill her spirit.

Then there's another thing that concerns me: How easy it was for the Equinox crew to take the Doctor away from us. I mean, the Doctor has been abducted several times, but never has he been replaced by a evil Doctor. Switched back and forth from good to evil: Once. His ethical subroutines deleted: Never. For days, his calm cool eyes have… Shit! What am I saying?! That I'm falling in love…with a hologram?

Slight chuckle. I suppose it is possible. We're both into classics, we both care greatly for other beings: Reminds me a bit of Mark. But right now, I got to keep myself in check before history repeats itself. That is, if I can ever find a way.

The next morning, in another universe of itself…

A heavily armed jet black starship is on course for a familiar looking water planetoid. Its two main phaser banks bulge out of its sides like laser scalpels. The starship's identification in big white letters is the ISS Voyager. This universe's version of the Monean homeworld is below it.

The ISS Voyager's Bridge has a strikingly similar appearance to Voyager's Bridge, but with salvaged Borg panels scattered across the walls and dark red rimmed console screens. Two Romulans are at the back consoles. A Kazon is at the Helm. Another is at Tactical. Two Cardassian guards stand behind a familiar looking face. She is ISS Admiral Janeway, a version of Captain Janeway with viciously darker eyes and tied back hair. Her eyes are circuit detailed green ocular implants, with a few residual microscopic dark red scars across the eye rims.

ISS Admiral Janeway stands behind a ISS Captain Ransom. He has thinly short hair, and a faint scar across his left hand. Also on the Bridge is a ISS Harry Kim, with circuit detailed brown ocular implants. He looks quite nervous at his console, his back to the others. A ISS First Officer Burke sits next to ISS Captain Ransom, looking creepily calm with his circuit detailed black colored eyes. They both sit in dark brown chairs. All the ISS Starfleet officers have vest like jet black sleeved Starfleet uniforms, with jet black gloves and detailed silver sashes. And with the exception of ISS Admiral Janeway, a Borg styled dark gold implant is perched on their left ears.

The Kazon helmsman reports, "we shall be at our target any second."

ISS Captain Ransom slightly laughs, "good. Multiphasic torpedoes?"

The Kazon Tactician reports, "at your command, Captain." A fleet of Monean starships is emerging from the water planetoid, preparing to fire.

Sounding like he's on trial, ISS Harry Kim turns to them, "if we destroy their world…this mission...!"

ISS First Officer Burke laughs dismissively, "you worry too much, Hairy. Prepare to fire." ISS Admiral Janeway walks around to the side of him, giving him a vicious glare.

She coldly says, "unless you want to go back to your precious Equinox's destruction, you won't fire. Hail Deputy Consol Burkus…now." ISS First Officer Burke mutters, "Ka-Nine bitch." ISS Admiral Janeway mutters back, "you're lucky I'm feeling lucky today…or I'd kill you."

ISS Captain Ransom turns to ISS Admiral Janeway, "Kathyrn, they're not backing down. Sure you don't want us to light them up?"

ISS Admiral Janeway slightly laughs, "not entirely: That's why we're hailing them." ISS Harry Kim adds, "channel open, Admiral." ISS Admiral Janeway says over communications, "Deputy Consol Burkus, this is Admiral Kathyrn Janeway on behalf of the Terran Empire."

On viewscreen, Monean Burkus warns, "your notoriety is known across the Delta Quadrant. Withdraw from our space, or we'll open fire."

ISS Admiral Janeway considers, "you're alive because we don't want to kill you. All we want is your planet's water."

Burkus lowly shouts, "this is our homeworld! We will not leave the honor of our ancestors behind."

ISS Admiral Janeway figures, "and the honor of the Kazon's ancestors will die with most of the Kazon race…unless we get your planet's water. Besides, according to my Array sensors, you practically live on your starships anyway." Burkus regards this, "I'm not sure I follow, Admiral."

ISS Admiral Janeway suggests, "with my Array, we can send you to another world in another galaxy: One that very much resembles your own, but gravimetrically stabilized. Give us your planet, and you ensure your people's future."

Burkus figures, "you certainly are a skilled diplomat, Admiral: But, so are all other deceptive species. We won't leave." On his final words, Admiral Janeway motions to the Kazon Tactical officer. She has hands behind her back, a Kazon hand dagger slightly exposed from a glove.

Seconds later, several dark blue Borg missile styled Multiphasic torpedoes destroy fifteen Monean starships in one volley. With Burkus then on communications, a few of the Monean starships's shields were down to let him talk to Admiral Janeway. And that was enough to send a cloud of debris crashing straight through twenty five more starships. Four Romulan warbirds decloak to surprise attack the falling back Monean starships.

Directed at ISS Admiral Janeway, ISS Captain Ransom points out, "nice try, but your diplomacy needs a little more work." With the ISS Voyager's phasers and a few more Multiphasic torpedoes, the remaining Monean starships are destroyed. The Kazon Helm officer figures, "but still a good day for the Kazon Sects. Kazon ships will be here within the hour."

ISS Admiral Janeway adds, "how about a little more work on you Captain, in my Quarters?" With a slight laugh, ISS Captain Ransom remarks, "duty calls." He creepily follows Admiral Janeway towards the nearest turbolift, ISS First Officer Burke shaking his head at the bad joke.

With a slight laugh joined by ISS Admiral Janeway, ISS Captain Ransom teases, "don't be so jealous, Max: You've still got your bitch." As the turbolift door closes, ISS Admiral Janeway is letting down her apparently long curly hair. ISS Harry Kim slightly laughs himself.

ISS First Officer Burke phaser blasts him in cold anger, giving him second degree burns before stunning him with another phaser blast. Getting into the Captain's chair, ISS First Officer Burke slightly laughs to himself, "that never gets old."


	2. Chapter 2: Over My Head

Eclipse: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Chapter 2:

In the same morning, back in the main universe…

Chakotay finds himself in his double sized bed, just realizing he slept in. Kellin has already gotten out of bed. Kind of worried, he sits up. Then Chakotay sees Kellin on the edge of the bed, just in her solid black Ramuran underwear and bra. Chakotay slightly chuckles, "let me guess: The ship's chronometer is off and it's really not past 0800 hours."

Kellin adds, "not exactly: Captain Janeway ordered morning duty shifts to begin at 0900 hours for today." Sounding a bit worried for the Captain, Chakotay checks, "did she say why?" Moderately uneasy, Kellin voices, "it's not that hard to guess: A lot of the crew has been having trouble sleeping…since the Equinox's crewmembers almost all died." With her face inches from his, Chakotay realizes, "sounds like you're having some troubles yourself. Is it about Equinox?"

A month ago, on a Delta Quadrant M-Class planet…

Greenish black palm trees bent over in fog, leftover from destructively harsh winds of many decades. Only tips of greenish black grass were visible around the trees. Many though had their big leaves bent and merged together into windowed pod like huts, as shelter against the elements. The huts each had a thin diamond like dark red Benamite crystal in the center, held up in a pinkish brown clay like alcove. And they seemed abandoned, although Voyager's Beta Squad knew better.

The Urinians, Kurros's former people, lived here. Voyager's crew recently found out they were isolationists, with a few exceptions such as Kurros. The Urinians were more than happy to give him up to the Think Tank, in exchange for saving their planet from the winds. And since Voyager still needed energy for replicators and warp drive, Beta Squad was sent to the Urinians's homeworld in secret: Because when all else fails in a quadrant full of hostile alien species, their mission was to ensure Voyager's survival without breaking the Prime Directive.

They wore featureless gray uniforms, with a Starfleet communicator on the waistline as the only exception for each. Beta Squad came in Kellin's cloaked Ramuran ship. It was hovering over a tree. One squad member was a medium black haired Mikhal Traveler named Gryzil: The Beta Squad Helmsman. He stayed in the ship to keep an eye on the surroundings. Another was a very long black streaked blond haired Starfleet officer named Xana: The Beta Squad Ops. She stayed in the ship to keep sensor readings around most of Beta Squad cutting through interference. The Benamite crystals emitted constant subspace distortions.

In one of the huts, there were Mariah Henley the Beta Squad Captain with tied back hair and Kellin the Beta Squad Infiltrator. They were assembling a pinkish brown clay like alcove of their own from discarded Urinian junk. With Xana's instructions, they were mostly finished. She said, "good. Now fasten the steering jets into Slot A1 and B1 to send the package to Planet X." Mariah muttered, "you've been playing Captain Proton again, haven't you?" Xana added, "maybe." Kellin and Mariah finished the crafted alcove, lined up with the center alcove and its Benamite crystal.

Kellin reported, "second alcove ready." Xana reported, "acknowledged. I'm beaming up the crystal, but you got to work faster: I'm picking up a twenty percent increase in subspace distortions from the Urinians's Subspace Network." Mariah added, "acknowledged." Simultaneously, Kellin was connecting some circuitry from the second alcove to the center alcove. Onboard the ship, the Benamite crystal was surrounded by a force field. Under their control, several frontless blond haired Urinians began coming through brief subspace rifts.

Kellin briefly paused on connecting the two alcoves to phaser blast the rifts at full spread, closing them on the Urinians. For Beta Squad's high priority mission, it was a rare case of phasers at full spread being considered a good idea by Voyager's crew. Halfway through connecting the alcoves, several increasingly more distorted rifts opened up. From the Ramuran ship, several phaser blasts closed some rifts and phaser burned some crying out Urinians to the floor.

Mariah shouted over communicator, "Lieutenant Bierit Ricman: Set your phaser back to stun right now, or I'll stun you on your ass!" Bierit Ricman, half-Orion and half-Human with unusually black and gold diagonally striped skin and a mess of metallic greenish hair, was the Beta Squad Enforcer. He was mercilessly firing his phaser into the hut while standing on the Ramuran ship. Bierit muttered back, "that only worked when you had fire, Mariah!" Simultaneously, he phaser burned Kellin, to both her and Mariah's shock.

Realizing she had no choice to complete the mission and get out alive, Mariah finished connecting the alcoves. Eight subspace rifts appeared, looking more stable with eight Urinians charging for Mariah and Kellin. In slightly noticeable pain, Kellin reported, "Xana, get us out of here!" Xana started to check, "what ju…?!" Mariah insisted, "now, Xana!" Xana added, "acknowledged." Mariah, Bierit, and Kellin were beamed back into the Ramuran ship. Gryzil swiftly went to warp, leaving the Urinians behind in their homeworld's fog.

Shortly after, Kellin was lying on the floor of the ship. Xana gave her a hypospray to help with the pain. Kellin silently showed some physical relief. Mariah turned to Bierit, angrily punching him to the floor. She muttered harshly, "goddammit, Bierit! Maquis or not...you nearly killed Kellin and me with her."

With some slight coughing, Bierit cruelly muttered, "slight laugh. Isn't that the Maquis way too: For Maquis traitors like Tuvok? They cozy up to Captain Janeway...like first year cadets just asking to be shot dead." Mariah slammed her phaser across his face, knocking him out.

Gryzil reported, "Captain, we're coming within visual range." The USS Voyager started to appear, in view near Beta Squad's ship. Mariah moderately sighed, "you just bought yourself six months in the Brig, Bierit." Xana slightly chuckled to herself, overhearing Mariah.

Presently…

Slightly moving away, Kellin reflects, "not exactly, but…it reminded me of a Beta Squad mission. The one where Bierit phasered me."

Hugging Kellin tightly, he partly assures, "Kellin, I…I know that that hasn't been the first time Beirit has threatened Voyager's crew…moderate sigh…but he's in the Brig for five more months." She hugs him back.

As she slowly pulls away, a teary eyed Kellin adds, "phaser blasts, I can handle. It's…what he said afterwards that is starting to get to me: Calling everyone but the Maquis a traitor, including me. Eight days ago, Captain Ransom pretty much said that we were too moral for our own good. Then our captain almost killed his entire crew over her morals. I just can't help but think Captain Ransom may've been right: Not just about Captain Janeway…but about all of us."

Chakotay puts his hand in hers. He brings up, "there's been a few times in the Delta Quadrant…moderate sigh…where I almost had the nerve to kill someone. So have a lot of us. What's more important is that there are still a good number of crewmembers onboard that are still not that quick to fire phasers."

Meanwhile, in Captain Janeway's Quarters…

Captain Janeway has recently finished a sonic shower, wearing her white robes on her way out. She sighs hard to herself, looking into her old fashioned window styled bathroom mirror. And Captain Janeway can't help but think that somewhere in that mirror…is Seska smiling evilly at her pain. A tear drops from Captain Janeway's eyes. Then, a bluish green portal briefly opens from the corner of her eye. Running out from it is faint white non-corporeal Kes. She struggles to catch her breath against the doorway to the sonic shower, fluctuating rapidly between her original physical Ocampan self and her faint white self. With concern, Captain Janeway turns around, "Kes: What happened?!"

Kes insists between deep breaths, "I'll…be all…right now, Captain. It's Voyager…and the rest of your universe that is in grave danger." She stands up, still breathing hard. Her fluctuations are getting a little slower. Captain Janeway sniffles sadly, "why can't it ever be more than just a non-corporeal house call?" She leads Kes to her gray and dark blue bed, letting her lay down on it and relax. Kes highlights, "well, non-corporeal life has been…slight sigh…highly addictive in its limitless possibilities, to say the least. When this is over though, I'll see if I can visit Voyager more often."

Now in her quarter turned gray chair, Captain Janeway faces Kes, "well, you know you're always welcome on Voyager. But, what is this grave danger?"

Thirty five minutes earlier, on the ISS Voyager…

On the Bridge, ISS First Officer Burke as Acting Captain pressed on his ISS Starfleet communicator. For its ISS symbol, it had a silver Earth and two crisscrossed dark brown swords right through it. ISS First Officer Burke said over communicator, "the water happy Kazon should be here in twenty minutes. Do Array Sensors confirm it?"

The ISS Voyager's Astrometrics Lab had a double decker set of viewscreens in dark red frames. A dark red rimmed console screen was modified onto the top half of a salvaged Borg alcove, where a Borg drone usually links to the Borg Collective. At the improvised console was a ISS Xana, with dark blue circuit detailed ocular implants and metallic android Pralor plating as her unnatural skin. Her close at hand bodyguards were a Romulan and a medium dark brown haired ISS Thompson. ISS Xana laughed, "is the Borg monotone? Of course." ISS First Officer Burke slightly laughed, "of course. And the Maquis flagship the Liberty?"

Non-corporeal Kes was at the side, watching past the subatomic level with a wide color spectrum and range of constantly changing particles. On the lower viewscreen, a 3D star chart grid with two Borg Cubes and a interestingly designed Borg Probe moved in the direction of a silky dark blue nebula. In addition to its Borg like green lights, this Borg Probe had Borg like blue lights across its wings. Kes got wide eyed, recognizing it as a Borg version of Chakotay's Maquis ship. In its direction was also the Nekrit Expanse, and a very much intact but displaced Caretaker Array. To ISS First Officer Burke, ISS Xana reported, "heading for the Komar, as scheduled." ISS First Officer Burke laughed, "music to my ears."

With a bluish green portal, Kes opened up a bluish green subspace corridor. It quickly led her into ISS Admiral Janeway's Quarters. The inside was padded with mostly dark red. Several alien weapons and Borg weapons were on a set of glass shelves, as ISS Admiral Janeway's personal collection. Otherwise, her Quarters matched with Captain Janeway's Quarters. ISS Admiral Janeway and ISS Captain Ransom were on the bed, making out wildly. They didn't see Kes turn to ISS Admiral Janeway's desk, or hear a ISS stalker coming.

A recovering ISS Harry Kim though was secretly back in his Quarters, by a transport recall subroutine he created. He quickly pressed some small buttons on a salvaged Borg panel on the wall. The rest of the wall spilt apart to reveal a large console screen behind it, showing the ISS stalker wearing a Chroniton enhanced phase discriminator as a cloaking device in Admiral Janeway's Quarters. ISS Harry Kim pressed some buttons on the console screen.

Back in ISS Admiral Janeway's Quarters, the ISS stalker strangely turned away from the bed to head out the door. It was the Kazon Helmsman, who ran down a corridor like his life depended on it. Then, catching his breath on the corner of another corridor, he heard ISS Admiral Janeway and several more ISS Starfleet officers closing in. So to avoid what he presumed as capture, the Kazon Helmsman took out his own dagger and stabbed himself in the heart. He fell to the floor with some dark red liquid drips, dead because of a few buttons pressed.

While the Kazon Helmsman was silently dealt with, Kes phased herself into the desk's computer's console screen to try to get more tactical information. But inside, waiting for her, was a faint black ISS Kes with aged eyes and short hair.

In a dimension of deadly dark blue electrons and cyberspace, ISS Kes shocked Kes by directing several electrons into her. Kes gasped, struggling against a strong impulse to give into non-corporeal death. She did though notice a Starfleet PADD like proton under her, so she let herself phase fall down to it. It acted as a shield against a cosmic dark purple lightning attack by ISS Kes, exploding in front of her. To her frustration, it dazed her long enough for Kes to escape to her universe. Back on the ISS Voyager, the console screen electronically overloaded in dark purple lightning sparks.

Presently, on the USS Voyager…

Kes has just recently told Captain Janeway about her experience on the ISS Voyager, at its basics. A shaken Captain Janeway takes a few minutes to find her words, "a Mirror Universe Voyager…with a mirror Kes and a mirror Captain Janeway? I don't know if I can even deal with myself, let alone a evil Janeway."

Kes sighs hard, "actually, she's an Admiral. But, you are unfortunately not far off. In my subatomic particle calculations, I calculate a sixty nine percent chance that your crew will succeed against the Mirror Universe Voyager's crew. But, I'm also positive that the mirror Voyager's crew has the Caretaker Array. They're a few months away from conquering their universe...and they'll use the Caretaker Array to begin invading our universe in a few hours. I know your crew has been troubled lately, but I couldn't find a better timeline to save our universe."

Forty eight minutes later, in the USS Voyager's conference room…

The senior officers are all gathered around, most of which have just recently heard the main universe Kes's story from a still shaken Captain Janeway. The dark gold pips on both Tom Paris and Harry Kim are indicative of the rank of Lieutenant Commander, but their faces become pale as if they saw a ghost. The other senior officers are looking stunned, even Chakotay. Kes isn't present, because she's still recovering from ISS Kes's attacks on Captain Janeway's bed.

B'Elanna mutters lowly, "dear god: Can't we get a break for once?!" Tom Paris slightly chuckles, "well, there were those two months of Durotta…" B'Elanna shoots back lowly, "that doesn't count! Moderate sigh. It was a space region…without star systems: We were all crazy enough to try anything."

Chakotay urges, "that's enough. I know we've been having trouble sleeping on what we wish we could change, but we need to focus on what we can change. Like saving the universe from a Mirror Universe Voyager."

Captain Janeway solemnly adds, "which is why I'm passing command of Voyager to you, Chakotay. I hoped to do this under better circumstances…" The rest of the senior officers look at her quite worried, "what?! Are you serious?" Tuvok points out, "Captain, I fail to see the logic in this course of action." Seven adds, "precisely my assessment: You have preserved this crew for several years."

Captain Janeway insists, "I'm sorry for disappointing all of you, but this isn't about logic: Hard sigh. This is about protecting others…from myself. I'll admit it: I lost control! Just ask Tuvok and Chakotay. There: I said it! Sniffle. Excuse me." Before anyone can say anything, she quickly walks out of the conference room in silent tears. Chakotay almost goes after Captain Janeway, but thinks better of it as the automatic door closes in front of him.

He turns back, facing a room of quite shaken senior officers. Chakotay says quickly, "I'll talk to the Captain, and I'll explain: Moderate sigh. Just not now." He sits heavily in a end chair. Chakotay continues, "right now though, it's clear that Captain Janeway is in no condition to command. So in the meantime, I'll reluctantly have to do my best as Captain against a Mirror Universe. Now, any thoughts on how we stop the Terran Empire from conquering our universe?"

With most of the senior officers too deep in thought to think of an answer, B'Elanna and Tuvok are the only ones that can. B'Elanna says, "guess Seven can replicate how she modified the main deflector dish to get us into fluidic space, when Species 8472 was at war with us."

Chakotay speculates, "so we can go into fluidic space and get help from Species 8472? Wouldn't be a bad idea."

B'Elanna slightly chuckles, "not exactly: However the Caretaker Array of this Mirror Universe works, it still needs some kind of displacement wave to pull that off. But if a quantum singularity is put in the path of the displacement wave, the resulting subspace distortions would be enough to lock out this Terran Empire from our universe. Probably damage them pretty good too." Tom Paris chuckles slightly at the last part. Seven concludes, "that would be a efficient plan." B'Elanna adds, "thanks."

Chakotay figures, "good, except I won't destroy their ships if I don't have to. You have a suggestion, Tuvok?" He had just noticed that Tuvok had his hands in a Vulcan sign of deep thought, and Tuvok didn't seem to be in meditation.

Tuvok answers, "yes, Captain. But in light of B'Elanna's plan, I would recommend mine to be used as a backup plan."

Neelix adds, "well, regardless Mr. Vulcan, we can't have too many of those these days. I could use a few more plans myself to keep morale up."

The EMH Doctor remarks, "with how many "creations" you've made in the Mess Hall, I'm sure a few more plans wouldn't hurt there either." B'Elanna, Harry Kim, and Tom Paris couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Chakotay urges seriously, "we can settle morale issues shortly, Neelix. Tuvok, your backup plan?"

Tuvok points out, "this Mirror Universe has a Maquis resistance, with the Liberty as the prime example: A ship altered by the Borg, but a Maquis ship regardless. With Voyager being capable of creating a quantum singularity, we can theoretically cross over to their universe and form a alliance with that resistance."

Chakotay concludes, "yes, we can have that as a backup plan. Given how our own crew has held up over the years, I wouldn't doubt if the mirror Maquis overthrows the Terran Empire: Whether we become allies with them or not."

In Captain Janeway's Quarters, ten minutes after Chakotay began continuing the conference…

A resigned Captain Janeway storms in, sitting down heavily in her still quarter turned chair. Still teary eyed, she sighs hard into her hands. Then she starts looking out to the stars, like it would be the last time she sees them. Kes, with moderate fluctuations around her upper body, is still lying on the bed. She tries to assure, "Captain, it couldn't have been that bad." A little startled, Kathryn Janeway realizes she's not alone.

She tells Kes, "not anymore: The universe is better off without me as a Starfleet captain." Kathryn Janeway takes off her Starfleet badge, then her Starfleet uniform. She heads into the bathroom to quickly change into her pink dress, as though the Starfleet uniform was contaminated with the Phage in the early stages. Kes sighs hard, "that's not like you. You'd be…" Kathyrn Janeway starts to mutter, "well…?! Sigh." She goes back to sitting in her chair.

A depressed Kathyrn Janeway looks back, "what else can I do, Kes: Let myself become a murdering psychopath, like I was with Captain Ransom?" Kes implies, "what should I call you then: Kathyrn?" Kathyrn Janeway mutters lowly, "I don't know! I…hard sigh…don't know. But…anything's better than being called a murderer."


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Wake Up

Eclipse: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Chapter 3:

Forty one minutes later, on the USS Voyager's Bridge…

Harry Kim is recording:

Personal Log, Stardate 53023.25. Hard sigh! Where do I start? The Equinox incidents just keep coming, like cloaked ships. First with the Equinox's crew, then Captain Janeway admits to another just before storming out on us. And the worst of it is that there's another Voyager out there, with her own crew, coming for us. One that wouldn't mind making nucleogenic lifeforms suffer for their gain…or anyone else for that matter. We are already suffering, and they haven't even come after our universe yet!

Hard sigh. I, like many other crewmembers, was mostly just scared about how the Equinox's fate…how the Equinox's crew almost all died…could one day become Voyager's fate. And like many other crewmembers, I didn't have much sympathy for the Equinox crew…for endangering us to that same fate.

Well, except for Marla Gilmore. She reminds me of how I used to be an Ensign, who became Acting Mission Ops Officer on the Bridge when the Caretaker sent a heavily damaged Voyager to the Delta Quadrant. For days, I sat with her by herself. She didn't say much and kept looking out the window, like Voyager was going to be lost any second. So did I.

But when I saw Captain Janeway shouting that she lost control…it… reminded me too much of when I had lost control over love.

Nearly two months earlier, in Captain Janeway's ready room…

A saddened Captain Janeway faced the windows in her ready room, the shadow of a very shaken Harry Kim behind her. Captain Janeway muttered, "I expected more from you, Lieutenant." Harry Kim solemnly lied, "I'm sorry: I don't know what I was thinking." Captain Janeway turned coldly to him, "don't you? I've seen Tal. She's an impressive young woman: Beautiful. But, that's no excuse to ignore your obligations as a Starfleet officer. It's this kind of thinking that almost got Lieutenant Paris demoted."

The last part got Harry Kim teary eyed. Trying to hold back his biochemical bond heightened emotions, he sighed heavily, "yes, ma'am. All Starfleet personnel must obtain clearance from their Captain as well as clearance from their Chief Medical Officer…before initiating an intimate relationship with an alien species."

Captain Janeway sighed hard, "bravo. Unfortunately, your recitation comes a little too late. According to the Doctor, your condition isn't life threatening. There's no reason as of now to confine you to Sickbay, but…I do agree with his recommendation to run full bioscans on both you and Tal. And her people need to be told so they can evaluate any bio-threat you might've introduced into their population. We're trying to help these…"

Harry Kim protested in rising anger, "Captain! I didn't disobey your orders because I'm under some alien influence. I disobeyed your orders because Tal and I are in love, and it's not right for you to keep us apart!"

Captain Janeway harshly added, "on second thought, Ensign...you've got thirty seconds before I have Tuvok drag you to Sick Bay. You don't sound anything like the Harry Kim I know."

Harry Kim knew the implication of her words. He shouted, "good! I have served on this ship for five years and said yes ma'am to every one of your frigging orders! But if I have to, I'll join Tal's movement…because I love her more than you could ever love Mark!" He fired his phaser at a shaken Captain Janeway, who ducked just quick enough to fire her phaser back at Harry Kim. He falls to the floor stunned.

Detecting phaser fire, Tuvok came in with two Security officers including Timothy Lang. A teary eyed Captain Janeway muttered to them, "take him to Sick Bay. If his condition turns out not to be that serious, demote him to Ensign and take him to the Brig." Tuvok added, "aye, Captain. Captain…?" Harry Kim was carried out by the Security officers. Captain Janeway insisted to Tuvok, "go!" Despite inner concern, he left. And by the Ready Room windows, a alone Captain Janeway silently cried.

Presently…

The only thing that stood between me and demotion was the biochemical bond between me and Tal. Captain Janeway and I didn't speak for weeks, but I refused treatment in hopes of having control again and she was content with that. Captain Janeway though…hard sigh…may not even have that option. Her incident wasn't caused biochemically: It was caused solely by her wanting to murder the Equinox's crew.

Around this time, in Kathryn Janeway's Quarters…

Kathryn Janeway is in her chair, torturing herself with reading a replicator made copy of a tragic book. It is of The Crucible, in a black and white newspaper headline styled cover. With moderate fluctuations still around her head and shoulders, Kes sympathizes with the feelings of tragedy Kathryn Janeway has. Kes adds, "these witch hunts you speak of are very sad, but what makes me sadder is you trying to hang yourself in spirit." With some difficulty, she sits up.

Kathryn Janeway pauses reading, "please don't, Kes. I don't want to heal…and I don't as hell deserve to. When I let Captain Ransom die, I already let part of my spirit die. But I don't want to hang it either: All I can do now is live on without deserving my own name."

Kes sighs hard, "actually…you can earn it back." Kathryn Janeway puts the book to the side. She looks at Kes incredulously shocked, "how is that even…?!"

Kes says further, "I've been recently recalculating the subatomic particles involved for that possibility, but you may not like what it involves." Kathryn Janeway slightly chuckles, "for deserving my name, Kes…I'd do almost anything."

Kes points out uneasily, "it'd be like what you did to help Tuvok against a neural virus, only on a more personal level: A phase meld." Kathyrn Janeway insists, "I appreciate your concern. Do it: Please." Kes gulps, "all right." She takes a deep breath, shaking off most of her disorientation and the fluctuations from her head. Kes gets up, and slightly motions Kathyrn Janeway not to get up.

Kathryn Janeway slightly nods, impulsively slightly impatient with some fingers tapping on the chair. Kes walks next to the chair. She copies Kathryn Janeway's sitting and finger tapping briefly enough to phase herself into Kathryn Janeway's body. A bluish green glow surrounds Kathryn Janeway. She shuts her eyes, gripping the chair with a massive headache beyond understanding. Kes's thoughts flood Kathryn Janeway's thoughts like a tsunami wave of telepathic thought, their thoughts swirling together like subspace distortions. Yet, Kathryn Janeway's body holds on.

Nine minutes later, with the mirror Liberty…

The Borg Probe the Liberty is passing through the Agrat-Mot Nebula with its two Borg Cube escorts. The nebula is a mostly bright red minefield worth of supercharged atoms, orbiting each other across twenty light years. Some larger scale versions of B'Omar patrol ships and some ISS Starfleet ships sickly float around as thin atom trails of debris, destroyed by the Agrat-Mot Nebula's atoms if not by each other.

Inside the Liberty, it's not simply the Borg. ISS Mirror Universe versions of Chakotay, B'Elanna, and Tuvok wear worn out Maquis clothes at their Maquis ship stations from five years ago. They aren't assimilated, but have ocular-cortical Borg implant systems linked to creepily glass like Borg eyes. Two black vacuum like Borg tubes link the implant systems as a whole from the side of their necks. With them is a ISS Mirror Universe version of Seven of Nine, as one of three still assimilated Borg representatives.

On the Borg paneled dark gray domed Bridge, ISS Seven of Nine is at sensors. Behind the Bridge is a Borg version of a prototype quantum slipstream drive, surrounded in dark red light. It's made of three altered Borg alcoves, capped by gray rimmed dark blue lit Borg distribution nodes. The Borg slipstream drive is linked to the Liberty's systems through five Borg distribution nodes, mostly in dark green across the ship's ceiling. The Liberty rocks dangerously. ISS Chakotay shouts, "damage report, Tuvok!" He had stopped the Liberty's Borg transwarp engines. ISS Tuvok partly assures, "none, Chakotay: Our shields are holding."

ISS Seven of Nine explains, "Borg sensors have detected three highly concentrated gas particles: Two inefficient seconds after minor impact." ISS B'Elanna mutters harshly, "what else can we do, drone: Park in a Borg Cube for repairs so you can outright assimilate us?!" ISS Seven of Nine mutters, "it would be more efficient to comply with our precise objectiv..." A angry ISS B'Elanna is about to get up to fire her phaser, when she hears a familiar voice.

Through a continuous mind meld, ISS Tuvok thinks to her, "it is highly likely Chakotay has the situation under control…but you shall fire if necessary." A now creepily calm ISS B'Elanna has her hand on her phaser, but doesn't get up to fire it. ISS Chakotay has just gotten up, his phaser aimed at ISS Seven of Nine.

He mutters, "that's enough, Seven of Nine! We've been over this before: You and all your other bastard drones know the Maquis are in enough key positions to make the Borg Collective die if necessary." ISS Seven of Nine reluctantly mutters, "I will comply." ISS Chakotay mutters back, "good: Or all that'll be left of the Borg will be atoms! Hard sigh. Resuming direct course…for Janeway's Delta Quadrant base."

ISS B'Elanna laughs cruelly at ISS Seven of Nine, as ISS Chakotay resumes the Liberty's course for a certain silky dark blue nebula.

Around the same time, on the USS Voyager's Bridge…

Chakotay is in the Captain's chair. Seven is monitoring the deflector modifications from a nearby station. Tuvok is in the Commander's chair. And at Tactical, there's ex-Maquis Ayala in Tuvok's place.

In light of Chakotay's news about Kathryn Janeway though, even Tuvok has a hint of concern in his eyes. Seven is the only Senior officer on the Bridge with none. Harry Kim checks, "is Captain Janeway going to be all right?"

Chakotay moderately sighs, "I tried to talk to her, but she wanted to be alone with Kes. And Kes assured me she just needs…time. Harry?" A sector wide bluish green portal is beginning to form in front of Voyager. Harry Kim gulps, "I'm detecting a displacement wave…but any ships inside are out of sensor range."

Chakotay realizes, "red alert." The Red Alert system goes off. Chakotay inquires over combadge, "Naomi: Can Astrometrics detect any ships in the displacement wave?"

In Astrometrics, Naomi has a dark blue Starfleet uniform in her size. It was recycled in the replicator systems for size adjustment. She reports over combadge, "yes, sir: Five Kazon fighters…and a Voyager with the initials ISS across..."

Chakotay figures over combadge, "thanks, Naomi: We get the idea. Seven, open the quantum singularity." Seven adds, "yes, captain." A dark blue quantum singularity is generated by the main deflector dish, sent into the middle of the ISS Caretaker Array's displacement wave.

Meanwhile, on the ISS Caretaker Array…

Rows of Ocampans in deep sleep are in light blue beds, with mostly dark grey Agony collars on their necks. Their Agony collars are connected to the array itself, through salvaged Borg tubules full of reprogrammed Borg nanoprobes. The array is being sickly powered by the constantly drained Ocampan race's inner telepathic abilities, like a array of many warp cores connected together.

Meanwhile, on ISS Voyager…

ISS Admiral Janeway with her back to tied back hair is with ISS Harry Kim, in his mostly dark red padded Quarters. They're having coffee together in dark red cups, on a jet black couch. ISS Admiral Janeway slightly sighs, "I've missed these secret meetings of ours: Especially with Max's people still at large."

ISS Harry Kim sighs heavily, "so have I. Thanks to Max's trigger fingers, I barely managed to stop one of them from killing you with a transport recall." ISS Admiral Janeway slightly laughs, "my hero." ISS Harry Kim turns to her, "I'm not so sure. For every kill, I…can't kill Burke to end his barbarism for good. And every time I do kill…I feel like Hell."

Inches from him, ISS Admiral Janeway whispers creepily, "with most of his people in Hell, that can be arranged." Then she hears someone familiar like over combadge, "Admiral…" ISS Admiral Janeway tells Harry Kim, "sorry hero, but I got to take this." ISS Harry Kim slightly nods. ISS Admiral Janeway soon after leaves his Quarters. She is heading back for the Bridge. Creepily warmly, ISS Admiral Janeway checks over combadge, "yes, Seska?"

In ISS Voyager's Main Engineering, a jet black cased version of USS Voyager's warp core is at the center. The floor is tiled in icy pale blue, and the walls are lined with many Borg panels. On the balcony like second level, the level's environmental systems are set to hot and humid for three Cardassian Engineers…including a ISS Seska. ISS Seska is wearing a ISS Starfleet uniform in clearly visible Cardassian physiology. Her nails are coated in hardened Kazon dagger metal, which was in liquid form prior.

The area shakes violently, the Engineers on both levels holding onto the railing or consoles to keep upright. Slightly laughing, she answers, "afraid it's not a invitation, Kathyrn: The mirror Voyager is sending a quantum singularity into our displacement wave, and most of our weapons would just make it worse." ISS Admiral Janeway says, "acknowledged."

On the ISS Voyager's Bridge, Captain Ransom is onboard clinging to his seat from the violent shaking. Outside, the ISS Voyager's shields are failing to the quantum singularity. The Kazon fighters with it are already heading for warp core breaches. The many Kazon raiders inside come out from the Kazon fighters, seconds before they explode. In a turbolift, ISS Admiral Janeway implies over combadge, "Kes…give the mirror Voyager back its quantum singularity." ISS Kes shakily says, "of course, ma'am."

On the USS Voyager…

Chakotay checks, "report." Seven reports, "the quantum singularity will disrupt subspace in front of us in twenty…seconds."

Harry Kim adds, "the Kazon fighters are… Captain, we're being hailed." In great disbelief, Seven warns lowly, "captain: I cannot ascertain the cause, but the singularity is being pushed towards our deflectors!"

Chakotay suggests, "maybe it's not them. Onscreen." He sees, in horror, the ISS Voyager's Bridge. And behind ISS Captain Ransom is ISS Admiral Janeway, her ocular implant eyes piercing through Chakotay's usual calm. She laughs, "Chakotay: Too bad I don't get the pleasure of seeing your Captain Janeway beg for mercy in your oblivion."

Chakotay mutters, "close channel. Tom, back us off!" Tom Paris sighs hard, "no shit." The USS Voyager backs away quickly, but not quickly enough away from ISS Kes's powers. The USS Voyager is pulled into their own quantum singularity, glowing in dark purple telepathic energy. Its destination is slowly being redirected by ISS Kes for the ISS Mirror Universe. The ISS Voyager appears alone in the main universe. The USS Voyager's main deflector overloads in bright blue sparks. The Bridge shakes violently.

Harry Kim reports, "both deflectors are offline! We…" His console overloads, knocking him out cold. Tom Paris, overcome with fear, rushes to him. He shouts, "Harry!" Seven's station overloads, but Seven backs away fast enough to avoid being knocked out. Ayala adds, "Captain, shields are buckling…and Deck 4 is gone! Emergency force fields are buckling too."

Chakotay realizes very shaken, "gone." B'Elanna moderately sighs over combadge, "Chakotay, I'm trying Maquis tricks all over…but I can't hold antimatter containment for long!" Chakotay's chair arm console explodes.

Tuvok checks, "are you all right, sir?" Chakotay moderately sighs, "acknowledged, B'Elanna." He tells Tuvok, "we may not be for long, but I'm open to suggestions."

Tuvok reminds him, "through Borg ingenuity, retrillic trajectory may break us free." Chakotay starts to point out, "but I don't even reme…!" Tuvok adds, "Seven most likely does."

Chakotay orders, "Tom, take your station: We're getting out of here." Tom sighs moderately, "aye, sir." He quickly goes back to the Helm. Seven adds, "already altering communication channels accordingly."

She has recently injected her Borg tubules into the Ops station, altering the communication channel frequencies through the Bridge's viewscreen to act as a improvised deflector dish. Ayala reports, "shields are failing!" Seconds later, the USS Voyager phases through the singularity. The singularity dissipates seconds later behind the ship. The ship, with dangerously flickering lights, is hovering in ISS Mirror Universe space.


	4. Chapter 4: Walking on Time's Wheel

Eclipse: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Chapter 4:

Twenty or so minutes later…

Captain's log, Stardate 53023.52. Voyager is still operational, but not by much. With Deck 4 gone, we all but lost our primary systems. And there have been some casualties among our crew.

Harry Kim is recovering, but with a massive headache that will last about three hours. We've also recently discovered that shortly before the ISS Voyager nearly killed us all, Captain Janeway has somehow linked with Kes and gone into a deeper state of mind. I can only assume that she has gone into a vision quest of her own, since I'm not sure how else I can explain it. Both of their life signs are stable and unchanged. The Doctor wanted me to get Captain Janeway to Sick Bay, but I refused. He argued, "just a hour ago, Captain Janeway almost lost control of herself. And now we're just going to let her harm herself beyond treatment?!"

I told him, "heavy sigh. Knowing the Captain, this may be the only way she can let herself heal. But we can give her a cortical stimulator…in case you turn out to be right." The Doctor muttered, "very well, but in case may become too late."

The nervousness among the crew feels even worse. Yet, we go on with repairs only we together have a fighting chance with. And so we still have a fighting chance against the Terran Empire.

Three minutes later, outside the USS Voyager…

With emergency red lights on, the starship hovers like a ghost ship in what is left of the ISS Mirror Universe's Krenim space. Dark red Chroniton radiation, warped by temporal fluctuations, covers the many destroyed star systems of the Krenim race. Wreckages of ISS Starfleet ships, Krenim warships, and vessels from several alien races cycle through temporal fluctuations. They get eerily decayed and new, again and again. The Krenim were at war with their neighbors and with ISS Starfleet, and have ended up extinct because of it. ISS Starfleet had purposely polluted Krenim space, so that ISS Admiral Janeway could blackmail the remaining alien civilizations to join the Terran Empire or die. Even the Krenim time ship is a wreckage among the passing by vessels.

No lifeforms but the USS Voyager's crew are anywhere in Krenim space. And since the USS Voyager is in no condition to travel near the temporal fluctuations, it stays still. But, some of the USS Voyager's shuttles can. And on one of them is a mentally pained Harry Kim, looking like he's spent several days straight in the holodeck without sleep. He happens to be on the Delta Flyer, with Tom Paris at the Helm. For several minutes, they're both uneasily silent. Right outside is the multispatial probe, being the main instrument in collecting time warped Chroniton radiation to help with repairs.

Tom Paris sighs, "you look like Hell, Harry. You sure…?" Harry Kim shouts, "yes, Tom! Hard sigh. I'm sorry. We've all been on edge lately." He continues collecting Chroniton radiation by way of the multispatial probe. Turning to Harry Kim, Tom Paris slightly laughs, "knowing you though, you have to be so sensitive that it nearly kills you." Knowing it wasn't a joke, Harry Kim mutters, "what?" Tom Paris highlights, "just think of all the times you've let people walk all over you: Vampiric DNA sucking "wives", the Silver Blood, Tal..."

Harry Kim angrily shouts, "Tom! I never "let" people walk over me. Now, we should get back to work. There's some more initiative for you!" Turning back to the Helm, Tom Paris sighs hard, "just don't expect flowers at your funeral." Harry Kim sighs heavily, "Tom…" But Tom Paris, teary eyed, says nothing. Harry Kim gives up in trying to talk to him, returning to working on collecting time warped Chroniton radiation.

Around this time, on the ISS Voyager…

In the dark red padded Quarters of a former ISS crewmember, a very skinny and very scared ISS Kes has a mostly dark grey Agonizer collar around her neck. She wears jet black underwear and a matching bra, forced to wear not much else. In front of her is ISS Admiral Janeway, mercilessly kicking her hard against the floor. ISS Admiral Janeway mutters viciously, "why is the mirror Voyager's pathetic crew not in oblivion, Kes?! Why?!"

A bruised ISS Kes looks up, "violent cough. I did what you told me, ma'am. What more…violent cough…do you want from me?!"

ISS Admiral Janeway mutters, "not all of it. If you had, maybe you'd only be beaten twice instead of quadruple." She kicks ISS Kes down again, dark red liquid coming out of her mouth. ISS Admiral Janeway adds, "their Captain Janeway is not onboard." ISS Kes starts to say, "I…violent cough…thought I…"

ISS Admiral Janeway glares at ISS Kes's Agonizer collar, using her ocular implants as a security clearance interface with its built-in dark yellow square sensor. The Agonizer collar sends unimaginably sharp pain into ISS Kes, disgustingly shivering in a pool of sweat. Shivering too much to say anything, she cries uncontrollably on her side.

ISS Admiral Janeway laughs creepily, "if you don't want to swim in your tears tomorrow, you will bring her to me. You are really nothing more than my living weapon, and that's all you're good for. Remember your precious Neelix?"

About two and a half years ago…

In a ISS Starfleet version of a holodeck, detailed mostly dark red phaser rifles are across the grid like walls. A certain Talaxian figure was standing in front of a holodeck recreated ISS Starfleet console screen, which was the only holodeck recreated thing. The Talaxian figure was a ISS Mirror Universe version of Neelix. He had many bruises and cuts all over, to the point of looking like he has less life in him than even his own colorless and raggy Talaxian clothes. On ISS Voyager, he was sickly called by most of the crew "the punching bag". ISS Neelix muttered weakly to himself, "come on…Kes. Please!" His fingers over the console screen moved slow, too pained by his bruises and cuts to move much faster.

ISS Neelix barely managed to transport ISS Kes to where he is, before clutching his arm in great unspoken pain. Unfortunately, in mid-transport, the bright blue materializing shape of ISS Kes cried out in greatly shouted pain. And to ISS Neelix's horror, a big dark purple lightning blast came for him. He shouted, "Kes!" Seconds later, he was on the floor dead and completely colorless.

ISS Kes, long haired with her Agonizer collar on, materialized. She then realized too late how this could happen: It was partly because of being woken up by ISS Admiral Janeway, after three years of deep sleep alongside the other Ocampans. Her Agonizer collar, activated by ISS Admiral Janeway, unleashed her alarmingly built up mental powers at ISS Neelix. ISS Kes cried long and hard on the floor, painfully tearing out her own hair in her tears. Standing over her then was ISS Admiral Janeway herself, disturbingly smiling at her own handiwork.

Presently…

Surrounded by ISS Neelix's scattered shards of clothing as the only trace left of him, ISS Kes mutters sharply, "you made me kill him!" She then cries, "I don't want to kill…any…mo…re!"

ISS Admiral Janeway sighs, "well, too bad: Because when the time comes, you're going to put Harry Kim out of his misery. Or, I will have our good Doctor kill any spirit you have left." She kicks a still crying ISS Kes painfully in the leg. Then ISS Admiral Janeway walks out of ISS Neelix's former Quarters, with a disturbing slight laugh.

Two minutes later, in the USS Voyager's Astrometrics…

As part of the repair efforts on the USS Voyager, Seven is taking apart console panels to physically rewire Astrometrics. Nearby, a quite uneasy Naomi is reprogramming the then rewired circuits. Seven checks in the middle of rewiring, "progress on the new subroutines?" Naomi reports, "eleven percent…of Astrometrics is rerouted to the primary systems."

Seven figures, "efficient. We should have the primary systems back online at 1300 hours. Naomi Wildman, you sound…less efficient than usual. Will it affect your duties?" Naomi Wildman mostly assures, "no Seven: It won't." Seven adds, "then resume your duties: We'll talk later." Sounding slightly better, Naomi Wildman concludes, "sure."

Meanwhile, in the mind of Kathryn Janeway…

In darkness, Kathryn Janeway hears overwhelming echoes of all the timelines and dimensions Kes has been in. But after thirty three minutes back on the USS Voyager have passed, the echoes finally start to fade. Sounding like a whisper of a ghost, Kes partly assures, "you can open your eyes now." Kathyrn Janeway, apparently having mentally kept her eyes shut, opens them. The darkness fades. And in its place is a sight even more mystically strange.

Kathyrn Janeway sees four versions of the Millenium Gate in the midst of outer space, each with a large metallic Duranium ring hanging from a metal plank. One is glowing dark brown, with Kathyrn Janeway's lookalike ancestor Shannon O'Donnell standing on its metal plank with a calm expression. The second is glowing dark blue, with a sad Captain Ransom standing on its metal plank. The third is glowing paleish red, with a coldly calculating Seska standing on its metal plank. The last is glowing bright yellow, with Captain Kirk standing on its metal plank glaring at Seska. Kathryn Janeway mutters, "Kes, what the Hell…?!" She is floating in space over the four Millenium Gate towers, but breathing air.

Beside Kathryn Janeway is a physical Kes, in her dark red dress from when she began becoming a non-corporeal being. Instead of a pinned on Starfleet badge, she wears a black rimmed dark red heart pin. Kes points out, "hard sigh. Told you this would be more personal." Appearing from the dark brown Millenium Gate's ring is the Think Tank's time capsule like vessel. Appearing from the dark blue Millenium Gate's ring is the USS Equinox, its right side covered in barely force field sealed hull breaches. Appearing from the paleish red Millenium Gate's ring is a Borg Cube, which fires Borg missiles at the Think Tank. Appearing from the bright yellow Millenium Gate's ring is the main universe's version of the Maquis ship the Liberty, which starts steering for the USS Equinox.

Kathryn Janeway says very confused, "but the rings, the Think Tank, the oxygen… Even telepathic aliens couldn't make sense of any of it!" The USS Equinox curves around the Think Tank vessel, using the Think Tank vessel's hull as cover from the Borg Cube's Borg missiles. And the Liberty curves around the USS Equinox, firing some phasers into a then exploding deck in the USS Equinox.

Kes adds, "I sense your scientific neural pathways screaming for answers, but you won't find any scientific answers here: Because the closest scientific explanation for it all is a dream state." The USS Equinox fires photon torpedoes at the Borg Cube anyway, barely denting it as it fires back. The USS Equinox's shields go down, as it goes to warp to fly by fire photon torpedoes far into a hole in the Borg Cube. Twenty percent of the Borg Cube explodes.

Kathryn Janeway urges, "and how am I supposed to earn back my name in a…?! Dream state." With the Borg Cube slightly vulnerable, the Think Tank vessel fires all its bright yellow directed energy weapons to obliterate a forty percent worth chunk of the Borg Cube. The Liberty takes the opportunity to fire phasers into the Think Tank vessel's energy weapons, destroying eight of them. The USS Equinox comes for another pass, taking the Borg Cube down to sixty five percent despite regenerating. The Borg Cube fires a cutting beam into the Think Tank vessel's main chamber, making it shake violently as its walls fracture.

Kathryn Janeway pieces together, "of course: They're components…of my personality, fighting each other for dominance." She suddenly transports herself to the Think Tank vessel's main chamber, commanded by a crew of cut and bruised Shannon O'Donnells in Duranium made jumpsuits. One of the Shannon O'Donnells slightly chuckles, "about time you got here." Kathryn Janeway figures, "not too late, I hope." She sees the Think Tank vessel's telepathic dome, still active in the midst of extremely violent shaking. Kathryn Janeway quickly presses on it like a giant button, just as the Think Tank vessel explodes in pieces.

The explosion time reverses itself, like it never happened. And now there is only herself onboard, in Shannon O'Donnell's dark brown winter jacket. She sighs heavily in relief, against the telepathic dome's bottom casing. Kes appears with noticeable concern, "are you all right?" In seriousness, Kathryn Janeway looks up, "while my personality was fighting itself, where were you?!"

Kes slightly sighs, "I can explain: My recalculations didn't just involve your dream state, but earning your name back. I didn't quite fully understand it myself until I could fully see the possibility in front of me. For every trial you pass from within yourself, you create two or three subatomic particles in your dream state. And while I'm in your dream state, I can turn those subatomic particles into increased chances for saving our universe." Kathryn Janeway starts to get up by herself, despite Kes offering her hand to help.

Kathryn Janeway moderately sighs, "just thinking about it gives me a godforsaken headache, but I'm not going to argue with a second chance from you."

One physical minute later, at the door to Chakotay's Quarters…

Chakotay hears a small beeping. He opens the door to see Tuvok there, with a PADD in hand for his review. Chakotay moderately sighs, "Tuvok. I'll go over your report by 1200 hours." He takes the PADD from Tuvok.

Tuvok slightly sighs, "very well, but as much as I don't want to agree with Neelix…on anything… Your presence on the Bridge would be beneficial to the well being of this crew, given the circumstances."

Reasonably confident, Chakotay states, "Captain's privilege, Tuvok. Moderate sigh. Besides, we all have good reason to work together as it is."

Tuvok adds, "or to leave ourselves vulnerable to mutiny." Chakotay partly assures, "by 1200 hours, I'll be back on the Bridge anyway. Dismissed." Tuvok slightly nods, leaving the door to Chakotay's Quarters behind. Chakotay closes the door behind him, now facing a fully clothed Kellin in her black Ramuran clothes.

Kellin points out, "I like that you're trying to make more time for us, but…slight sigh…if Tuvok is being skeptical…" Chakotay has just sat next to her. A quilt with the black, dark red, and pale brown colors of his tribe are over each of their two gray chairs. Chakotay has very recently placed the PADD under his colors on a whim, which slightly sticks out.

Chakotay reasons, "that's why I wanted to see you. Right now…moderate sigh…I could use a second opinion. Because I may be in over my head in this Mirror Universe: We all may be, and we all may have been for days already."

Kellin slightly chuckles, "I'm honored, really. But, I'm not much of a Captain…or a Commander." Chakotay implies, "how about a spirit guide?" Kellin figures, "well, for you, I can try."

Six weeks ago, in Sick Bay…

Chakotay was lying on the main medical bed, quite scared and sweaty. The USS Voyager was trapped in Chaotic Space, and Chakotay was somewhat trapped in his own mind. Beside him was Kellin, her sympathetic hand on his. Captain Janeway was telling the EMH Doctor, "it was the only question I missed in exo-genetics my senior year."

The EMH Doctor suddenly realized, "the nucleotide resonance frequency… It realigned his molecular bonds."

A shaken Chakotay inquired, "now do you believe me? They're the ones who scheduled the fight. They're putting up the purse!" The EMH Doctor figured, "his sensory cortex is hyperactive. He's still hallucinating." Fighting to remain calm, Chakotay insisted lowly, "it's not an hallucination…not a vision quest…it's a prize fight!" Captain Janeway sighed, "Chakotay, do you know me?"

Kellin added, "Captain, I've helped him remember all of us…mostly." Looking at the EMH Doctor, Chakotay muttered, "oh, I remember enough to know you stopped the fight…ruined my career."

Kellin whispered, "no Chakotay, he didn't…or hasn't. Remember?" Chakotay said worriedly, "no." Kellin urged, "it's ok: Just let me tell them what you told me. I'm sure they'll understand." Chakotay slightly nodded silently, teary eyed. Captain Janeway inquired a little uneasy, "tell us what?"

Kellin revealed, "aliens are trying to communicate with him: In Chaotic Space. From formerly being a Ramuran Tracer, I know what manipulation is. And this sounds nothing like manipulation." The EMH Doctor and Captain Janeway were silent for a bit. Captain Janeway realized, "like the derelict ship?"

Kellin agreed. The EMH Doctor argued, "even if this is some kind of alien communication, it could harm him: Permanently!"

Kellin moderately sighed, "guess we either wait for graviton shears to destroy us, or we let Chakotay make first contact. So, which is it going to be?!" That settled things, letting Chakotay go back into the Ring with Kid Chaos.

Presently…

Kellin proposes, "What if instead of Kid Chaos, you were in the Ring with the Terran Empire's Admiral Janeway? And it was a winner take-all match, with our home universe at stake?" Chakotay slightly chuckles at that mental image, "then it'd be a different story." Leaning slightly closer towards him, Kellin implies, "you sure it'd be?"

Chakotay starts looking at the PADD, which briefly shows some very improbable good news: A fully intact Borg alcove found recently by one of the USS Voyager's shuttles within four thousand kilometers, to replace Seven's destroyed Borg alcove. Reading that, Chakotay slightly chuckles to himself. He looks up, "least I can finally think of a way to use the Chroniton radiation samples. The Maquis Mauler may have some gloves to box with after all." Kellin kisses him. Before Chakotay can say anything, she adds, "for spirit."


	5. Chapter 5: To the Setting Suns

Eclipse: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile, on a dark and stormy planet in the ISS Mirror Universe…

Brown mountains and canyons seem to be the only sign of a civilization, with the last signs of rock hut like ruins scattered in black dust storms. Beyond the planet's dark sky, three Borg Cubes and a Borg Probe modeled like the Liberty just hover in its star system. Opposite of them are the Liberty and the two Borg Cubes accompanying it, just hovering as well.

Yet under the planet Taresia's surface, there are signs of unassimilated civilization. The pale grey and silvery tunnel system of the Taresians spans across Taresia's underground. Its light grey wall arches with dark grey hieroglyphics and banners remain intact. Many Taresian women in dark red silk and Taresian men in pale grey are among them. Surprisingly thanks to the Borg, men are no longer rare to have as Taresian children. Their guests are eighteen Maquis resistance fighters with glass like Borg eyes and hundreds of Borg drones.

Yet, they glare towards each other and not towards the cheerful Taresians. The Taresians don't seem to take notice of this. Some of the Maquis members are actually enjoying themselves with the Taresians. Some Maquis just see this as a refuge stop to satisfy their human hunger, with green Hatana yams and other Taresian green foods. The Borg drones mostly just stay in the halls to the side, resting in Borg alcoves until they get back onboard their Borg vessels.

In some dark yellow comfy chairs with bright yellow circles, ISS Chakotay is sitting alongside a medium frontless gray haired figure. He is the ISS Mirror Universe version of Alpha Quadrant Maquis leader Macias. ISS Chakotay sighs heavily, "I'm sorry." ISS Macias insists, "don't be: Ro Laren went out fighting, and I'll be more than happy to celebrate the death of her killer." In solemn silence, ISS Chakotay briefly nods.

Across the room is ISS B'Elanna and ISS Tuvok, silent across from each other. Their mind meld though is rarely silent. They briefly drink out of blue flask like glasses, then put them to the side on the glass table before them. At the same time, ISS B'Elanna sighs angrily in mind meld thought, "just look at Tom: Still on his own vacation, while hundreds of us die every hour of every day!" ISS Tuvok sees a cheerful ISS Tom Paris in Maquis clothes walking past them. And walking closely with a cheerful ISS Tom Paris are two warmly chuckling Taresian women: A ISS Malia with her blond hair down to the waist, and a ISS version of a familiar looking Taresian woman with very long reddish black hair named Erebil. They head down one of the side halls, disappearing into a Taresian bedroom.

ISS Tuvok sighs hard in mind meld thought, "Tom Paris is often highly illogical…but he is also the best Maquis medic our crew has at hand and a good enough fighter. I helped train him myself."

ISS B'Elanna think glares, "and that's an excuse?! Before we had to turn to the Borg for help, the Maquis way would be to kill him as a liability."

ISS Tuvok thinks coldly, "I do not benefit from Tom Paris's presence either, but it would be highly illogical to discard him at this time. Perhaps when Admiral Janeway's base is destroyed, this war is over, and Tom Paris's back is turned, we can discard him." ISS B'Elanna slightly laughs in thought, "long as I can watch."

Behind some silvery vent like curtains, ISS Seven of Nine is talking to a familiar looking figure. The figure is a ISS Lyris, who starts to whisper nervously, "they're getting suspicious, Seven! What if…?"

ISS Seven of Nine insists, "humans have been suspicious of us the Borg for years: It has not increased in enough significance to hinder efficiency. Just continue to fully process that our agreement is a prime factor in Taresia's future...and there will be no increased suspicion."

About a year ago…

A circle of eight Taresians sighed on their comfy chairs, sipping from their light yellow cupped drinks. A ISS Rinna contemplated, "Chakotay's people mean well, but what's to stop the Borg from assimilating us?"

Lyris sighed deeply, "a very discomforting thought indeed, but generations of Taresian genetic implantation gives us a defense against the Borg: Though I'm sure I speak for ev..." Then several Borg drones including a ISS Borg Queen transport to the circle of Taresians, much to their unease. The Taresians look to their dark orange Taresian ceremonial staffs, resting against some of the chairs.

The ISS Borg Queen urges, "that will not be necessary: It would be too inefficient for both of us if we the Borg assimilated you."

Lyris inquires a little suspicious, "I assume you've come to reassure us that you only want to help sustain our race…more efficiently?"

The ISS Borg Queen answers, "want is irrelevant. Reassurance is irrelevant. Comply, and your race will be its own. No embryo implantation on organic lifeforms will be necessary. No source for human guilt will exist." Malia wonders a little uneasy, "how?" The ISS Borg Queen coolly replies, "I think you will find our offer to be very efficient, but the Maquis having knowledge of our offer will put the survival of your race at greatly inefficient risk. Comply, and we will elaborate on the details." Lyris creepily assures, "the Maquis won't." The ISS Borg Queen adds, "then we have a agreement."

Presently…

ISS Lyris sighs lowly, "no source for human guilt, my ass!" She storms off down a nearby side hall, much to ISS Seven of Nine's unease. The ISS Borg Queen thinks to her, "we hear your thoughts, Seven of Nine. Monitor her for any signs of resistance." ISS Seven of Nine thinks back, "understood." She starts following ISS Lyris, calculating every which way to avoid being seen by the Taresians or the Maquis.

Around this time, in the Main Universe…

The ISS Voyager is steering towards a cloud of gray space dust, which is what remains of the USS Equinox itself. In the ISS Voyager's Main Engineering, a very nervous ISS Marla Gilmore is Acting Chief Engineer. Her mostly bruised body shakes uncontrollably with every step, yet she's still on her two feet. ISS Marla Gilmore shouts lowly, "are shields back online?!" One of the Cardassian Engineers above answers, "yes: At fifty nine percent. Sure you don't need some more "personal time" of your own?"

The two Cardassians above laugh cruelly, their laughter joined by several Romulans and Akiritirians on the main level. ISS Seska isn't present. With her hand on her phaser, a teary eyed ISS Marla impulsively warns, "just try it! My adrenaline surpasses all of yours combined."

Four years ago…

In ISS Voyager's Sick Bay, the walls were made up by vent like dark blue lights. Three medical beds in dark red padding were to either side of the circular room. A jet black dentist like chair is in the center. With head and arm metal restraints made out of rusty black Akiritirian Clamp implants, the menacing looking chair was called the Agony Seat. It had a restrained ISS Marla too fearfully nervous to even think of breaking out. In front of her was a ISS EMH Doctor. He had the holographic appearance of Captain Janeway's former lover Mark Johnson, with layers of dark green lines coming down to his creepily Borg like eyes and down the back of his hands. And standing alongside the ISS EMH Doctor was ISS Admiral Janeway herself.

ISS Admiral Janeway slightly laughed, "why little miss Marla, I thought you wanted to move on from your pathetic claustrophobia." ISS Marla shouted in tears, "this isn't moving on at all: This is insane!"

Creepily excited, the ISS EMH Doctor inquired, "may I begin the fun little procedure with her mind, Admiral?"

ISS Admiral Janeway laughed, "how long have you known me, Doctor?" The ISS EMH Doctor added, "I'll take that as a yes. Laugh. Computer, decrease the acetylcholine production in our dear patient's hypothalamus by one hundred fifty percent."

ISS Marla, sweating all over in rising fear, could hear Nucleogenic lifeforms coming for her. But, they aren't. ISS Marla cried, realizing she was too scared to even close her eyes. ISS Admiral Janeway and the ISS EMH Doctor just laughed mercilessly at their victim for several minutes.

The ISS EMH Doctor then added, "now for the real painful part. Computer, increase the acetylcholine production by…oh, sixty percent." ISS Marla's body sickly shook like salt shakers in the chair. Her impulses were so confused about how to react, that they alarmingly began fluctuating between paranoia and rage every few seconds. And even by the time ISS Marla's acetylcholine production seemed to return to normal, her body still shook every few seconds for that day.

Presently…

The second Cardassian adds, "as you wish." He fires his Cardassian disruptor rifle at ISS Marla, but she stumble shakes to the side and fires her phaser back at him. The second Cardassian is vaporized, much to ISS Marla's own impulsive shock. The Romulan Engineers and bodyguards fire their Romulan disruptors at ISS Marla, who tearfully ducks for cover behind a blasted console.

One of the Romulans slightly laughs, "let her own pain hurt her now…the little human bitch." Suddenly though, the smile on her face fell. Coming out of a Jefferies tube is a glaring short haired ISS Joe Carey, who fires his ISS dark red phaser rifle at the Romulans. Two burst in flames, including the first Romulan, screaming. The other Engineers duck behind some other consoles to try to disruptor blast ISS Joe down, but he strangely side steps super fast. ISS Joe shouts, "if anyone is going to mercy kill that bitch, it's going to be me damnit!"

Extremely shocked, ISS Captain Ransom shouts over comlink, "not if I can help it, Joe! Security is on the way." ISS Joe just laughs, "let them come." He super fast blasts at the Romulans and Akiritirians to make them step back further.

The first Cardassian slightly laughs, "well, I won't get in the way." He leaves Main Engineering without a second thought.

ISS Joe turns to ISS Marla's direction, but doesn't see her easily in the smoke coming from his own phaser blasts. Confused, he lets himself get blasted off his feet by a Romulan disruptor. ISS Joe coughs violently on the floor, his internal jet black thermal arrays severely damaged inside his chest. Under the thermal arrays is a exposed Pralor module battery, linked to the arrays by anodyne relays as part of his cybernetic heart. Soon after, a Security team of Kazon knocks out ISS Joe to take him away.

Just getting up shakily, ISS Marla mutters to herself, "some bodyguards." The other remaining Engineers get out fire extinguishers to put out the flames around the consoles, so they can prepare them for another round of backstabbing.

Eight minutes later…

The ISS Voyager swiftly changes course for a moon nearly two light years away, in orbit of the last planet the USS Equinox stopped at for Dilithium. And around that inhabited moon are several Ankari vessels. On the ISS Voyager's Bridge, another Kazon has taken the position of Helmsman. ISS Captain Ransom checks over comlink, "Admiral, I know how we all like our private shifts, but you wanted to be informed when the Ankari are within range…and they are."

After a few minutes, ISS Admiral Janeway replies, "good. Slight laugh. Since I have no intention of getting dressed right now, I only have one order…concerning our plasma hearted intruder." ISS Captain Ransom adds casually, "name it." ISS Admiral Janeway figures, "give him to Maje Culluh: He's been looking for someone to torture, and we're after bigger game."

ISS Captain Ransom figures, "understood. Captain Ransom out." ISS First Officer Burke checks impatiently, "now, Captain?" ISS Captain Ransom figures, "now. Fire at will." ISS First Officer Burke mutters to himself, "finally."

The ISS Voyager fires its phasers straight through two exploding Ankari vessels. The other three Ankari vessels, no match for the ISS Voyager, try to go to warp. ISS Captain Ransom checks, "do we have a summoning beacon?" ISS Harry Kim confirms, "I got a lock: It's in Cargo Bay 2." ISS Captain Ransom figures in a cruel tone, "good. Light them up."

The Kazon Tactical Officer and ISS First Officer Burke slightly laugh to themselves, as a Multiphasic torpedo is fired into the fleeing Ankari vessels's mid-warp jump. At closer look, it's crueler than a Borg missile: It's a multiphasic chamber capsule, with a dead Nucleogenic lifeform's energy stored up inside to make the capsule give off supercharged dark blue Nucleogenic particles.

The Multiphasic torpedo explodes, destroying the three Ankari vessels in one single shot. From the other side of the moon, ten more Ankari vessels quickly go to warp. ISS Captain Ransom orders coldly, "maintain orbit."

Fifteen physical minutes later, in Kathryn Janeway's mind…

Kathryn Janeway is sitting on the metal spiral staircase for Alexandria Books, looking out at the stars through the bookstore's front windows. She sighs hard, deep in thought. Sitting beside Kathryn Janeway is Kes. Kes mostly assures, "I know part of you wants to walk right into the next trial, but you don't have to. In your dream state, this is where your neural pathways can rest: Scientific or not." Kathyrn Janeway figures lowly, "then you don't know me well enough."

Kes sighs hard, "I know you well enough to know that even if your neural pathways can handle it…your spirit won't. You may still mean well, but it's that kind of thinking that led to not deserving your own name in the first place!" Kathryn Janeway sighs a little, "I'd rest a little easier with coffee." Kes slightly chuckles, "I thought so." To Kathryn Janeway's slight smile, a green plastic cup of coffee appears in Kes's hand.

Fifteen minutes later, in physical time on the USS Voyager…

Chakotay is back on the Bridge with Tuvok. Tom Paris and Harry Kim are also back at their stations, both deadly quiet. Chakotay checks, "how many Chroniton radiation samples did we get?" Harry Kim reports, "six." Chakotay figures a little worried, "what's wrong, Harry?" Harry Kim lies, "nothing." Chakotay sighs hard, "well, least six samples isn't nothing." Tuvok turns to him, "Captain, may I see you in your Ready Room?" Suspecting something wrong, Chakotay figures solemnly, "sure." He goes into the Ready Room with Tuvok.

Not long after the automatic Ready Room door closes behind them, Tuvok says, "it concerns our Tactical status. A Chroniton cloaking field may be tactically sound in our universe, but in a universe where the Terran Empire controls the Caretaker Array…we may require an unorthodox plan to stop them." Chakotay realizes, "I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear." Tuvok points out, "a very likely emotional response, but not without logical doubt: Bierit hasn't broken out of the Brig since his latest sentence. Logically, he is capable of penetrating the Terran Empire with his emotional responses."

Chakotay mutters, "you're right: I don't like it at all. It's all too logical, it's wrong! Hard sigh." Tuvok reasons, "true, but we may have few alternatives." And with that, Tuvok leaves a very uneasy Chakotay alone in his Ready Room.


End file.
